Chinese Rose Alchemy
by Nagone
Summary: 25 lines Alphonse and his lovely rose, Mei Chang.


**Chinese Rose Alchemy**

Alphonse ElricxMei Chang

By Nagone

* * *

Summary: This is based off of my other 25 line fanfic "Real Life Stupid Video Game". I really adore the pairing of Alphonse and Mei, a pairing that I was surprised that I was the first to post for . I love this cannon pairing, which is really rare for me, as I'm more partial to slash. Either way, I hope to fill with loads of this couple.

Enjoy.

Rating: M (Mentions of Sexual Contact)

* * *

1. Thanks

Alphonse thanked Mei Chang with the last burst of life for taking his final breath for his brother as her tears fell hot and wet onto the remains of his shatter amour.

2. Tie

Mei Chang blushed as Alphonse deftly tied a set of ribbons into her braids.

3. Surprise

Alphonse was shocked when Mei Chang pulled him close and, in the middle of Winry's kitchen, pressed their lips together in a slow- moving kiss.

4. Blanket

Mei Chang had a secret that only Alphonse knew: she still slept with a baby blanket.

5. Pants

When questioning Edward as to why he wore leather pants, he gave a rather lewd answer: Too bad that it wasn't enough to shock Alphonse, who was seen wearing them when Mei Chang was around, and as a result, receiving loud smacks to his cheeks.

6. Ritual

Sometimes rituals were made to be broken, especially when Mei Chang overtook Alphonse and decided to truly school him in her very interesting form of "martial arts".

7. Study

Alphonse loved to study; Mei Chang loved to distract his studies.

8. Now

Mei Chang pushed Alphonse back against the kitchen table, eyes flushed with urgent need, and whispers of "now" echoing into the room; However, Alphonse couldn't comply as his face flushed as he realized that Edward, Roy, Winry, Riza, and Edwards gaggle of children were watching with very, very shocked expressions.

9. Attractive

Mei Chang looked at the myriad of scars on her belly, nearly weeping as Alphonse ran his hand over each and every mark, calling them beautiful.

10. Hot

Skinny-dipping with Mei Chang had never been a better idea.

11. Moon

Mei Chang's eyes seemed to glow like the moon as she cried out, her body still quaking after having been loved so hard by Alphonse in their yard.

12. Sweet

To Alphonse, nothing was sweeter than Mei's kiss.

13. Dance

Nothing beat watching Mei Chang dance to the fast and seductive beats of Xing's new Asian and Indian-styled music.

14. Book

Alphonse never laughed when Mei Chang wanted to tell him a fairytale: In fact, he found he craved stories of Asian warriors and some girl named Mulan.

15. Gift

Mei Chang loved the little gifts that Alphonse would make her: A flower made of gold, a painting, a giant version of Xiao- Mei...

16. Night

Alphonse hated the nights where he wondered what would have happened if he hadn't been strong enough to not only fight to return from the Gate to be able to kiss Mei.

17. Stress

Mei Chang hummed softly as she whispered a song of healing to Alphonse: She never did like seeing him stressed.

18. Cook

Alphonse might have loved food, but he was nowhere near as decent cook as Mei Chang.

19. Tired

Even when Alphonse was exhausted, Mei Chang always found a way to invigorate him for a seventh round.

20. Nickname

Only Alphonse was ever allowed to call Mei Chang "Princess".

21. Braids

Mei Chang hated the fact that after so many years, she still couldn't finish her braids behind her back: Thank the Gate she had Alphonse, who stood nearly two heads taller, to help her.

22. Blush

Mei Chang smack Alphonse for the memories of the first time he made her blush: All she had wanted to know was what those strange grunts and groans coming from Edward and Winry's room were.

23. Want

"Don't care," Mei Chang whispered as she dragged Alphonse into their car and quickly sped away from Central: So what if Mustang would be pissed later on about the condition of his car?

24. Treat

Every once in a while, Mei Chang would relinquish her "intellectual pride", settle down, play nice, and would dress up for Alphonse for a home cooked dinner... in an lettuce leaf.

25. Children

Alphonse nearly fainted as a child with blond hair and stormy grey eyes appeared, his child, their child: He surely would faint when the doctor would soon tell him that he had two more coming right on the way.


End file.
